fillyfandomcom-20200222-history
The Magic Maze
'''The Magic Maze '''is the eighth episode of Filly Funtasia. Synopsis Rose, Lynn, Will, and Fabian venture into the Magic Maze, and Wranglum sees this as an opportunity to attack them. Plot In Thori's class, the students are learning about the magic mazes of Funtasia. Thori tells them that, while they can't fly in the mazes, the walls give clues on how to exit. Thori then tells his students their homework (to make model mazes) and ends the class. Rose, Lynn, Will and Fabian decide to go straight to the nearest magic maze: Will and Lynn for the adventure, Fabian for the rocks, and Rose despite her concerns. Battiwigs reports the events to Wranglum, who decides this will be a good time to ambush the students in an attempt to steal the crystals from their crowns. He sends out a smoke-like spell towards the maze. At the maze, the students have decided to enter as a group. They start searching the walls for clues, when Fabian gets a fright from some glowing eyes on the wall. The other students don't see this, but they do hear noises, and then Rose uncovers a glowing message telling them to run. A shadow of Wranglum appears and the Fillies run. Rose gets split up from the group as the maze walls start to move, and she ends up boxed in as thunder rolls above. Rose tries to break through the walls. On the other side, Fabian is examining the walls while Lynn and Will try to find a way to where Rose is. Eventually, Fabian manages to break through, and Rose is reunited with the group. Fabian says he's not very good at magic but the walls didn't seem to mind. The group are still trapped, however, and suddenly eyes appear in the ground and Wranglum's laughter can be heard. Fabian finds a weak spot in the wall and puts some powder on the ground, saying it only needs a heat source. Will uses his mirror to shine a sunbeam onto the powder and it explodes, making a hole in the wall. The Fillies seem close to exiting the maze, but Fabian licks a wall (as he's wont to do) and realises that it's a completely different composition from before. Wranglum, still spying on them, realises Fabian might ruin his plans by realising that the "exit" they're heading towards is fake, so he casts another spell with a red crystal. Another shadow of Wranglum appears and the Fillies start running. Lynn is up ahead and realises they're running towards an illusion. Looking through, there is a sharp drop into giant pit, and Wranglum's summoned minions, the Grounders, are coming up towards them. They catch Fabian, who nearly falls down, and then run from the swarms of Grounders that are chasing them. They end up cornered, but convince Fabian to try his magic on the walls again, and he manages to get them to temporary safety. Using all their mirrors together, the Fillies break through the outer wall and escape the maze. The four friends walk back to the Royal Magic Academy and see Thori on the way in. He asks how their maze adventure went and they tell him was uneventful. Thori leaves, and the students laugh as Fabian talks about wanting to make more geology notes. Lynn pauses to say (apparently to herself) how much she loves the academy. Trivia * This is the first episode that has a before-credits sequence with almost no clips from the upcoming episode (i.e. the episode starts before the opening credits) * This is the first episode to feature a character singing the musical number * A different rendition of the song that Rose sings was heard in Alone At Last Category:Episodes Category:Filly Funtasia content